The Step Man & The Flower Woman
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: This title is as it is until I come up with a better title. Summary plot is: DJ and April are excelling in their school with promising futures of being teachers in their respectful subjects but when Grant throws a wrench, figuratively, They have to find out how to prove their innocence. Will they succeed? M for a reason. DJ/April.


Author's Note: Explanation is on the bottom. Just enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stomp The Yard.

The Step Man & The Flower Woman

Chapter 1

Halloween/A Plan Being Set

Months after the Thetas won the Nationals from the Gammas, DJ and April spent quite some time together while they also did volunteer work for work study. Autumn was here and Halloween was right around the corner, Luckily DJ was chosen to represent truth to lead a group of kids around as The university was having both a Halloween party and chaperoning kids for trick or treating.

It was almost 12:00 in the afternoon the DJ was in their dorm preparing to head out until April came in.

"Hey, April." DJ went over to give her a quick kiss.

"Hey, you." April returned the quick kiss. "I heard what you are doing, why aren't you going to the party?"

"Would you believe because there's more to life than just dancing? I mean, I love to dance with you, you are an amazing dancer, but why dance in an environment full of people. I don't want to gloat about what I have to anybody. But before I even go to be a guardian I do have to take this vision of loveliness somewhere beautiful, I do believe flowers in the Botanical Gardens here are supposed to be extremely beautiful, on Halloween."

"Really?"

"Plan to make another bet?"

"No, because I keep losing to you."

"I was just playing." They shared another kiss. "Besides I thought it might be best if I was to do something like this, the rest of the Thetas understood and supported me. In fact they all were planning on joining me to chaperone the children around the school and the block for trick-or-treating."

"DJ..." April was laughing at that.

"What? it's the truth?"

"Oh, stop." April was still laughing and DJ have to wait until she calmed down.

"Anyways, shall we get to roaming?"

"Roaming?"

"Yeah, the gardens."

"Oh."

DJ and April began to leave and head out for the Botanical Gardens. Once they got there they roamed around all the tulips, roses, and violets, then they stopped for a second to look at the statue, DJ sat on a bench with April sitting on his lap while they looked at the statue.

"My uncle really has got to me with the gardening bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's rare that anybody does this kind of thing, being here with the one they love, taking in views, I used to think that the entire flower thing was completely played out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the flower concept, picking and buying flowers for the ones they love, rolling around the grass near flowers..."

"Oh."

"But the most..."

"Ah..." April silenced DJ with her finger to his mouth. "Don't go there."

"Don't go... Why?"

"Because if you do, I won't let you take off my Halloween costume."

"All right, then."

After they shared another kiss they went back to the university it was almost 5:00 and to DJ's surprise, his aunt Jackie was there.

"Aunt."

"Hey, baby." Jackie gave DJ a kiss. "I came to help out."

"With the chaperoning?"

"Sure. Since when have we did something fun together, other than having April at our house having dinner?"

"Wow, I don't remember. But who's to say it's going to be fun chaperoning?"

"Oh, your aunt had experience with kids before you came here."

"Okay, who put you up to this?"

"Nobody!"

"Aunt..."

"What do you want me to say? April?"

"Let's say if I were to believe you had April to tell you to come and watch over me. What would happen if April didn't ask you?"

"I still would have came, I didn't want another thing like you know to happen?"

DJ had remembered the incident of course. There were times in which he wished that he had taken his brother's place but he knew that Duron wouldn't approve of it plus he wanted to be safe.

"Well, I guess I could use a little bit more help." DJ said.

"A little bit?" Jackie asked.

"A bit."

"A bit?"

"Okay, okay I guess I can use more help."

"Yeah you know you would need it." Jackie said hugging him. DJ got back to the dorm and the Thetas were ready to head to the party. He got to his old roommate to ask him a favor.

"Hey, what's up?" Rich asked.

"I'm in need of a favor all right, somehow I got a bad feeling about this party."

"What kind of bad feeling?"

"I don't know, all I know is that something's bound to happen."

"Well, sure what is it?"

"Just watch over April. I'm not asking for much here."

"Sure, I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Hey, if it's that bad you would need something as well to prove your innocence. I have a mini tape recorder if you need it."

"Sure thing, I could use it."

Rich went up and got the recorder for DJ. after that DJ left to the main building and Rich told Sylvester,

DJ got ready at the main building of the school whilst waiting he ran into Grant who had another woman with him. Even though Grant lost to DJ after he tried to expel him through his history, and taking his moves in the Nationals. Grant still had something up his sleeve.

"Enjoy the rest of your life with my sloppy seconds, bootlicker."

Deep down inside DJ just wanted to punch him but he had to keep a positive outlook for the kids, however he recorded what Grant said. Before it was time, April ran into him again.

"Hey, I just thought I wish you good luck before you left off."

"Well I didn't leave yet. I still have the tour. I see you called my aunt to watch over me."

"Yes I did."

"Is it to make sure nothing happens to me?"

"Yes."

"Well I have my friend to watch over you. Just do me one favor."

"Anything."

"Have fun but not too much and don't lunch the punch."

"Lunch the punch?"

"Drink the party punch."

April had to laugh at that for a bit.

"Why?"

"You know that someone somewhere is bound to have liquor stashed somewhere and someone's bound to go over the counter where the punch is and spike it. Even if it is an official local party."

"DJ relax, I can handle myself."

"Okay."

"Have a good time chaperoning, I'll see you and this incredible body tonight in our dorm."

"Okay I can't wait till then."

With that, they shared another kiss and April left to get ready for the party. Meanwhile the kids had shown up with an adult and DJ and Jackie showed them around the building. At 6:30 they all left out and began trick or treating. At 7:00 at the party things got underway as everybody had a fun time dancing fraternities were wearing their jackets for costumes while others had worn other Halloween costumes. April decided to be Mother Nature wearing a rose band, on her head her dress was green and white with leaves at the trim of her dress she had on gold heels with green roses at the colliding straps. There were a few people there the chaperone especially April's father William who was also there wondering if DJ would either slip up or be the man he has recently been to April. When he saw his daughter who was at the punch stand he went to her. April was about to grab a cup. But as her hands were on it she let go just to talk to her.

"So where's DJ?"

"He's out chaperoning with kids for trick or treating? Why?"

"You mean he didn't have time for you?"

"Dad, he does have time for me, he just wanted to do something different. Besides chaperoning for kids for the reason to keep them in line is a great thing."

"Yeah it may be great, but not if he were to treat his kids the same way."

"Dad, I don't like where you're trying to go with this."

"Good."

April still couldn't believe that her father still didn't like DJ even though he agreed to put up with him for April's sake. April left to go to the dance floor, meanwhile unknowingly, William had grabbed April's cup and decided to have the punch. April went where her best friend Maya is who was wearing a Nubian princess costume. They danced together until Rich decided to have a word with her.

"Hey April." Rich said.

"Rich, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just having fun. DJ wanted me to keep an eye out for you."

"He did?"

"Kind of like how you had his aunt watch out for him."

"Okay. I deserve that. But tell me the real reason he had you to watch out for me."

"Somehow he feels as if something were to jump off at this party like most importantly a fight or a scheme, I tell you Grant is here and as always he is bad news for us Thetas."

"You just don't know."

"April." Maya said wanting to be introduced.

"I'm sorry, I thought for sure you knew Rich or Theta 'Showtime.'"

"How are you?" Rich said.

"I'm good."

"Rich this is Maya."

"You sure are a true Nubian princess."

"Well thank you. Yet if you're someone amazing who can watch over my best friend, for someone she loves I can only wonder what kind of man you'll be to me."

"Then why don't we get to know each other and exchange dance languages on this floor then?" Rich said in which Maya was biting her lower lip in excitement. Sylvester and Noel were having a good time as well until they saw Grant with a Gamma wanting him to go to April. Noel went to April to warn him about a Gamma coming towards her. Noel still stuck around as the Gamma went to her.

"Hello, April."

"Hi."

"I couldn't help but notice you were dancing with your girlfriend but mostly alone."

"Just trying to have fun with my friends."

"Feel like having fun with me?"

"No, I already have a man."

"What kind of a man lets his woman go to a crazy party alone looking as fine as you?"

"The kind that is being a good influence to children right now. And I like that in a man."

"I can be that kind of influence at Christmas. Halloween is for people to have naughty fun."

"Well I'm not that naughty. Like I said I got a man."

"Well I was thinking about me."

"Then go think about yourself to somebody else." Noel said.

"Just who are you?"

"Like you want to know. I happen to be a close friend to the man she's with right now."

"What kind of a man let's his friends stick up for his woman?"

"One who trusts us to not let anything happen to her." Sylvester said as he joined soon there were three Thetas and one Gamma, Grant soon joined and a argument soon developed the chaperone closest to the argument was William and he got there to break it up. Meanwhile another Gamma was near the punch stand and had pulled out a flask which had liquor inside he used it to spike the punch he also had on rubber gloves to keep from being identified. Before he left from the table he took Williams' cup unbeknownst to the Gamma, A Theta was recording him. Back at the arguement William was there to split them up until April had enough and left the party. Upon heading to their dorm April headed to the dorm and it was dark upon closing the main door somebody was running but only April was able to catch a glimpse of who it was yet it was somebody.

"Who's there?" April asked however nobody answered, so April began treading carefully when she got to their dorm room it was open and April was sure that it was locked. She locked it as she was the last one to leave the dorm. As she went inside she saw that the room was still completely clean, there was nothing stolen. A bit relieved she closed the door as she waited for DJ to come back.

Somewhere in another building the Gamma had regrouped with Grant and the other Gammas but somehow Rich and Noel was videotaping them.

"Is it done?"

"Yeah."

"Good after today April can kiss that kid goodbye and soon there will be no more setbacks."

"But you already know that DJ wasn't at the party, yet you do realize this is the Dean's daughter you're setting up as well."

"Well if she hadn't been disrespectful towards me and been the good girl that her father told me how she was, then maybe she wouldn't be in this predicament."

"I don't know."

"Just relax it's not going to bite us."

"But somebody could hear us?"

"Here? In Mu Gamma Territory? Like that would ever happen."

"Okay Rich that's enough let's go." Noel said as they packed up and left however the Gammas did not hear anything. Meanwhile DJ and Jackie got back from trick or treating after a hug DJ called April on his phone.

"Hello?" April answered.

"I'm back."

"DJ. Where are you now?"

"I'm close to the building to our dorm. How did the Halloween party go?"

"Good at first. Then pretty much awful as you predicted. If I had known."

"Well look I'll be there to hear the rest. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm heading inside right now."

DJ hung up and went inside the building when he got to the dorm he noticed something with the lock as part of it was scraped as if somebody was tampering with it. As he quickly went inside, he saw April still in her costume and he was a bit stunned but then he was worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. Your friends had watched over me a Mu Gamma tried to hit on me but Rich and Noel was there. Not to mention my dad."

"Oh okay. Because I was worried."

"Why?"

"Somebody had tampered with our door lock and I thought they broke in and stole something."

"I didn't notice, I thought you left the door open because I locked it leaving. Though when I came in after the party I saw someone running but couldn't see who it was due to it being dark. He probably was the one who invaded our room. Luckily nothing was stolen."

"Well first thing tomorrow we need to move to a different dorm."

"I agree."

"Or do you want to head to another dorm now?"

"No. I think we can handle one more night in here."

"Okay."

DJ sat down and April got to her laptop played a song something calm, slow, it was most definitely R&B. After that April had took off DJ's jacket and started to give him a massage. DJ began groaning and April couldn't believe how tense he was.

"Come on DJ, did those kids give you a hard time?"

"Why do I feel tense?"

April chuckled a little bit.

"A lot!"

"Of course I was worried about you. Yet the reality of today should be fitting for me to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this is Halloween."

"I see. But just because today's a scary holiday doesn't mean the reality environment is always like that. I'm glad you had fun chaperoning the kids and taking them trick or treating."

"Which reminds me." DJ reached in his bag that he brought in and pulled out a bag full of Halloween sugar cookies. Also he reached in and pulled out green cotton candy. "For you."

"I love sweets, especially ones with my favorite color, but enough with the appetizers."

"I agree. I'm sorry if your sexy Mother Nature outfit has to go to waste."

"Well it's not a complete waste, how's about I make it up to you by giving you foreplay after I give you a striptease? Sex included."

"I got a better offer, how's about I strip-please you and give you foreplay? Sex included."

"Sounds like a better offer, but here's one how about we both do foreplay with our clothes on and have sex twice one with our clothes on and again naked?"

"I only got two words for you since we'll both be asleep by the time we finish."

"What are they?"

"Happy Halloween."

"No 'I love you?'"

"We'll be squeezing that in."

"Okay."

DJ and April kissed each other passionately before DJ picked her up from the bed only to put her back on it again he wanted to make sure April was all comfortable as he soon he took off his shoes and his shirt until he was topless as April paid attention to his pants, she turned around for DJ to have a good look at her love tunnel which was blocked by the black panties she had worn. As he felt them they were wet somehow he had that affect on April when she deeply thinks about him.

"You must have really want me to come back soon."

April unzipped his pants and went through his boxers to pull out his rod.

"You couldn't imagine, baby."

"Maybe, but I can guess how much you must want me to do this so badly."

After he slowly took off her panties, he slowly went in and licked away at her love tunnel very slowly. At first touch April let out a sharp gasp and almost felt like collapsing because she almost felt as if her body from the waist up besides her arms was paralyzed.

"Ohh, baby...!"

"You're so wet."

"Wet honey pot equals a happy April."

Soon April paid her attention to his shaft by licking it around until she began sucking on it. When she did, he groaned for a bit as it made him go even deeper into her love tunnel as he also sucked on her sweet spot. By then the gloves were off as they both were moaning and groaning trying to make each other have an orgasm when they did the moaning got louder. But once they did have their orgasms, they tasted each other as they both tasted sweet to each other April wondered if DJ had any sweets before he got here. Once their orgasms were over, DJ pulled out from his pants a condom only for April to put it on him. She got on top of him and placed him inside her. She started to go slowly, grinding him completely, this brought DJ almost to insanity as he was groaning so loudly. As she kept grinding him DJ, sat up to undo her costume and black bra to reveal her breasts. April pushed him back down as she now went up and down on him DJ began to please her breasts by caressing them. At this point, April was moaning loudly as she was coming to her second orgasm of the night.

After April had her orgasm she collapsed on top of him only for her to end up underneath DJ as he turned them around. After he took off his pants as well as April's costume completely and undid her heels to take them off they were soon naked and DJ placed himself inside her again. The suspense of DJ starting was killing her but when he did start he started to pull out slowly only to thrust hard inside her. April legs was pinning his as she screamed in pleasure. Yet the pleasure got to extreme heights as he sucked on her breasts and kissed her neck. April really wanted to match his thrusts or grind on him some more but it feels like the pleasure of her body was paralyzing her to do so. All she could do was enjoy the pleasure of her body being pleasurably massaged by someone who truly cares about her. After minutes more of this April was close to her next set of orgasm with DJ not that far behind.

"I'm about to come again!"

"I'm... Getting close... myself!"

"When you do, leave it in! I want to drench it."

"But I have a rubber on."

"I don't care! I need you!"

To be sure of her need her legs went to his back entwining them as he kept on going. She held him close as her nails were slowly scratching his back. As April was having her orgasm he was now there.

"Ohh, I'm there!"

"Yes! Let me feel the hardness of you!"

As DJ had his orgasm, he felt as if his back got whipped. While April could feel his shaft hardening within her walls, she was kissing his neck. Only when DJ got through with his orgasm was she was able to kiss him as deep as how the love they made was. As DJ pulled out he got rid of the condom only to lie next to her.

April lied next to him with one leg over him as they looked at each other.

"So I missed out dancing with you in your Mother Nature outfit."

"You sure did."

"Who are you going to dress up as next Halloween?"

"I don't know. Maybe somebody sexier."

"If that was the case, then I should have torn that costume."

"You should have but I'm glad you didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to wear it on our honeymoon if we get married."

"A promise I intend to keep. Yet I feel we need to talk about our future."

"DJ let's just worry about right now. Like how you made love to me, let's take it slow."

"Anything for my ebony goddess of nature, I'd tell you now how much I love you."

"But?"

DJ kissed her deeply and passionately to the point where he began to french her.

"You didn't say 'I love you.'"

"I did."

"When?"

"It was implied when I said that was going to tell you how much that I love you when I just showed you."

April returned the kiss just as deeply and passionate.

"At least when I show you how much I love I you I would say it."

"But you haven't said it yet."

"I did."

"When?"

"Just now when I said at least when I showed you..."

DJ got what April was talking about.

"Oh I see what you did. Okay, being real here, I love you, April."

"I love you more DJ."

After having a kissing battle, they both went to sleep peacefully. And as they days went on, DJ and April were on high alert to await the day of Grant's plan being executed.

Author's Note: this is probably going to be a two-shotter or a three chapter story depending on how popular this story gets. And to my knowledge this is my 50th story here, whoopee! But anyway I hope you enjoyed this Halloween based chap. The conclusion will come soon.


End file.
